The Alien Quest
by kavinps
Summary: Follow through the life of a xenomorph from its birth as it finds it is tragically the last of its family because the Yautja have killed them all. An epic tale of revenge and the quest for dominance. Also preprare now for unexpected friendshi near the end
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**17th Cycle**

**The Ukimari System (5 meters away from a Predator tent)**

The xenomorph mother looked around the next she was currently carrying 3 xenomorph eggs. She walked slowly and planted them on a ditch where they would be save from harm. She didn't realize an Assault Yautja was stalking her in a nearby tree. He waited for the moment as she neared the tree. She was feeling an odd prescience in the tree. The Yautja immediately pounced onto xenomorph and ripped her head apart with his claws. Unfortunately the toxic acid burned his claws but it didn't hit his chest thankfully. The xenomorph eggs felt him through the strong signals in the air. 2 facehugger xenomorphs came out but the Yautja blasted the with his plasma cannon.

The last facehugger though didn't pounce on him when the Predator came. It instead crawled away from the nest. The Predator kept firing plasma at it but the facehugger was smart enough to avoid them. The Predator grew frustrated and took out his spear to kill the facehugger in close combat but that was a big mistake because the facehugger leaped into the air and captured the Yautja's face. The Yautja struggled to get it off but it was too late and the facehugger had already put itself in the Yautja's stomach ready to burst. The facehugger's remaining body fell off the Yautja's face. It fell unconscious after that.

After 2 hours the Yautja woke up and then looked around it felt cold and pain grew in his stomach. He felt noxious and uncomfortable. He then remembered that the facehugger was in his stomach he tried to reach for his spear to kill himself knowing that this was the end. But as he attempted this he again grew more and more noxious. Suddenly the xenomorph burst out of his stomach leaving a trail of the Yautja's green glowing blood behind him. Now the facehugger had grown into its next form the chestburster. It wasn't at all anxious to finally reach the stage of xenomorph drone but it knew that someday that would happen. One thing that made the chestburster wonder was where were the rest of the xenomorphs? It crawled looking for its lost family. The little thing was concerned and didn't realize that it was the last of its family and was never going to meet his cousins, aunts, or even its brothers which were already killed by the Yachitis. It grew angry and its last thoughts were _They will pay! They will all pay! _


	2. Chapter 1: A Terrible Beginning

**Chapter 1**

**2 Days Later**

The chestburster looked around the nest for food. It hadn't at for days and days. The more it searched the hungrier it got and also it got even more determined. Then it realized just one thing that he had to leave the nest. It pained him that he had to leave his birth place but he knew that it must be done and now too. The chestburster sniffed around looking carefully for a way out and found a tunnel that led somewhere. He didn't know where exactly but anywhere was better than here for now. It crawled the dark and creepy tunnel for an entire hour until he found a lighted entrance to a forest.

What surprised the chestburster was it was no longer dark. For it had seen light for the first time. The planet's sun was shining very bright at the chestbursters face. The warmth it had felt for the first time was both pleasing and a bit uncomfortable to it but it didn't care. Since it had no family xenomorphs to teach it that daylight was bad when in the open it didn't see how this affected him. Then out of nowhere a clan of Yautja came out of their camouflage. The scared chestburster instinctively hid underneath some trees. The Yautja seemed to be searching the nest for their fellow clan members. To the chestburster's surprise it could understand every single word they were saying. It was like an instinct that babies have knowing who their mother and father is.

This frightened the chestburster but he ignored this fact and concentrated on the Yautja. It lost its fear of them and followed silently behind them. They found the body of the Yautja the chestburster had killed when it was just a fachugger. The Yautja grew in rage when they saw the corpse.

"The xenomorph that did this shall pay for the death of my brother!" screamed out a Yautja in its native language.

An elder Yautja put his hand on his arm and said with ease, "Jukiluke, I am very sorry for the loss of your brother but you must remember the rules of the hunt. That even thought vengeance lies its heart the chances that you will meet up with xenomorph facehugger who should now be a chestburster are slim."

The Yautja understood what his elder was saying and nodded. They all started leaving and went towards the chestbursters direction. The creature returned back to its hiding place and stayed there. Then the Yautja named Jukiluke stopped in his tracks he grabbed the elders arm. Now all the Yautja stopped right there and looked at Jukiluke.

Jukiluke said softly, "Elder Trikon, I know that my vengeance shall never be fulfilled but I traced every DNA trail of the xenomorphs DNA it left on my brother Si' kiluki. But unfortunately I can't sense him until he is a xenomorph Drone stage but I swear to my brothers mark that I will find that xenomorph and slaughter him to pieces!"

This remark made the chestburster mad because it had lost its entire family because of this Yautja. But this Yautja called Jukiluke would never understand this maybe that Elder Trikon would but never Jukiluke. Never! It is a sin to not look at a situation from the point of view of another because sometimes they might be more hurt than you. The Yautja then left abrubtly after that. Now the chestburster still had to find a small animal to help grow him into a drone. A creature about the size of a cat or a dog. The problem was that it was miles for the next creature of that size. The chestburster started eating off small alien insects while it was searching hard. It finally found a baby R'oute bird which it was called in the Yautja language. The bird had a beak of spikes but this was a baby so it didn't have any now. Also it glided rather actually fly which gave the chestburster an edge against it.

The chestburster waited silently for the bird to come near using the darkness as a key it moved through the trees. Finally when the bird was busy on a worm the chestburster leaped and started choking the bird like a boa snake did with its body to prey. The bird couldn't make any sound so its mother didn't hear it sadly. Finally the R'oute baby fell dead. The chestburster took the baby's corpse and looked for a place where it would be safe to hibernate and eat the baby for its process to speed up. This would take at least a week so it would have to find a very safe place. Finally it found a perfect spot under the bark of a tree. This would his heavenly teenage period for now.


	3. Chapter 2: A New Hope

**(Hey Nolan5722 thanks for the nice reviews and your Predator fic gave me an inspiring idea for my story but I won't spoil it though)**

**Chapter 2**

**End of Cycle**

The newly developed and fully grown xenomorph drone woke from its sleep. It felt tight under the tree but ripped its way out with its claws. The drone crawled already hungry for some food. It sniffed searching and could sense a 420 pound predator 15 miles away. It crawled quickly heading for its new prey. Soon it reached it after walking for 5 minutes. The creature was about the size of a human with claws like a sloth. The Yautja called it a Sl'ute. The creature had the brain of an Earth chimpanzee so close to be a civilization. Carefully the drone sneaked behind it. Careful be sure to savor the meal. Don't let your shadow show either. The drone didn't realize that his way of thinking was similar to a Yautja's way rather than what a xenomorph thinks like. The drone was smarter than most xenomorph and there was something strange about it.

Then all of a sudden before the Sl'ute turned around the drone struck and started strangling the Sl'ute with its claws. Ripping apart the Sl'ute's flesh the drone could get a taste of the creatures blue blood. The Sl'ute grew angry and elbowed back at the drone. The drone could feel the pain and part of its armor started ripping off. Toxic acid spilled off and burned the Sl'ute's skin. The Slu'te screamed in intense pain and agony. The drone was pleased to discover this ability of his. It then pushed the predator down to its back and spilled toxic blood at its heart. The blood burned through it and killed the Sl'ute instantly. The drone was pleased with its kill and started eating but out of no where a plasma beam was shot at it.

The drone rolled out of the way and saw the attacker which was a male Yautja at its middle ages. The hard look on the Yautja's face and its scars could tell the drone that it had been through some harsh fighting conditions. The careful Yautja stayed where it was and shot its plasma cannon at it. The drone kept avoiding them all.

_That Yautja coward! _The drone thought to itself.

The drone hid low in the dark shade of a tree and managed to see an easy opening in the Yautja's strong armor. The problem was the only way to get to it was by sneaking behind the Yautja and that was easier said than done.

Sneaking close to the Yautja the drone looked for a way to make the Yautja focus on something else but miraculously the Yautja went away and focused on the Slu'te. This relieved him and further more allowed him to go on with the plan. The Yautja kneed to the corpse and prepared to cut its head off as his own trophy. Angrily at the fact the Yautja was going to use his kill for credit for itself the drone charged at him. But that was a wrong move. The Yautja had tricked the drone and pulled out his spear and tore it through the drone's arm.

The drone struggled to break free but used his tail to try and pull the Yautja off. The Yautja felt enormous pain from the tail's tearing through his stomach. They both then fell to the ground. Dogfighting each other in the slimy ground they both were determined to survive. The drone's acid blood was slowly dissolving away the spear stuck to his arm but he wasn't free yet the Yautja was still pulling him and his tail was stuck in him too. The drone then opened its both angrily and to its surprise there was a sharp second mouth in his. This gave the drone a clever kill strategy.

It kicked the Yautja hard with its clawed foot. The Yautja's glowing blood spilled out of his knee. Then the drone landed on top of the Yautja with his belly flat on him. Then suddenly his arm finally broke free of the Yautja's spear. The drone opened its mouth and stroke right inside the Yautja's face and killed him. The drone looked at his kill and then at his Slu'te kill. This was more food than he could ever wish for so he took care of it carefully.

The drone than sensed something unusual but familiar. Then out of the darkness other drones came. They had all seen what he had did and lay down in respect. Then their Queen _Liathe Turtis_ came out of.

The in the Queen's xenomorph language which was a combination of hissing, screeching, tail, and arm movements she asked, "Little one why are you alone and lost without your family?"

Sadly the drone told them the entire story of how he was caught up in this madness. Of how he lost his entire nest of xenomorph to the Yautja, the Yautja he killed and his brother and finally how he came to be here. This story saddened the young drones around him. To a human a xenomorph being sad looks like a blank expression. When it is happy or angry it is like a smile for both which a bit crazy when you think of it.

The Queen looked thoughtfully and said, "Little one do you have a name?"

The drone shook his tail no and somehow this surprised the drones.

The Queen then spoke, "Your name shall be Du'Haii and you shall be entered into our family and be a fellow brother to my children."

Du'Haii felt so happy of this opportunity he had never felt any happier in his life and that he knew would be true forever. A xenomorph drone female jumped on him in excitement.

"My name is Tu'Rii!" the female exclaimed excitingly.

Du'Haii greeted her back to his surprise he found her surprisingly very attractive. He knew that this new nest he was about to join was going to be filled with excitement, danger, adventure, and love as well (guess who!). Du'Haii went with other xenomorphs and Tu'Raii especially back to the nest.


	4. Chapter 3: Destiny

**(Thanks for the kind reviews guys not much action here but you'll see more pretty soon also Chris Galindo I did type that other Chapter without any help from anyone else. (for those of you who don't know Chris he's a kid in my 8th grade class his username here is The Pink Kirby Ribbon) And I hope this Chapter proves my point to you of how I can actually make descriptive stories even thought this is my first fan-fic. )**

**Chapter 3**

**Next Day in The Morning**

Du'Haii was in a swampy and slimy nest when he woke up from his sleep. Strangely Du'Haii couldn't think of anything except Tu'Raii when he woke up. He knew that if he asked for her too often the other drones would think he was a stalker but he thought a first time wouldn't hurt for now at least. He then looked around the nest and saw the rest of the drones searching for a light breakfast of grubs, insects, and centipedes. Then Du'Haii wondered where the Queen _Liathe Turtis _was. Looking around he saw nothing.

He then posed to a nearby drone to help him out with this.

"Excuse me I'm wondering where the Queen is?" asked Du'Haii.

The drone just looked at him carefully and laughed out "Where's the Queen! Where's the Queen! Everyone knows where the Queen's chamber is don't you remember from your old nest?"

Du'Haii shook his tail no.

The other drone just slapped himself in the face with his claw but answered his question, "Its in the bottom part of this nest and by the way my name's Tri'Lii."

"Thanks for the information Tri'Lii!"

Du'Haii then left heading for the Queen's chamber. He went down a slimy tunnel and kept crawling lower towards a ground chamber. The dirt and slime was very slippery and he could also feel some xenomorph drool on the floor. He didn't think this was disgusting as he had been one that drooled for since he was born and in fact he was drooling right now at this very moment.

When Du'Haii he saw a disturbing thing not just to a human but to an alien as well. I mean seeing your adopted mom giving birth was going to be creepy enough but seeing your adopted mom giving birth and keep on doing until she had a hundred pups was worse. The Queen was laying eggs slowly out of her xenomorph intestines. They landed on carefully made pods made out of slime and xenomorph drool and acid blood mixed together.

What was intriguing was the fact that the acid blood didn't burn away anything but just made a stronger sticky material which could only mean this was acid blood chemically altered to its opposite form. Well you'll bet Du'Haii never went to science class so he had no idea why this was but he just didn't want to see the Queen making egged facehuggers.

Du'Haii then went away looking for Tu'Raii instead he had no idea where she was but knew the Queen knew where but the problem is...well you already know but for some of you are just to dully minded the problem was the fact that the Queen was currently producing puppies! Du'Haii knew he would knew he would need a lot of balls to ask the Queen. So he decided to after 2 minutes of just standing around to go enter the Queen's chamber. The Queen saw him immediately and was sort of embarrassed when Du'Haii saw her in this way. She quickly tried with all her strength to stop what she was doing and focused on him.

"Little one why are you rudely entering when you know that I am currently producing our next brothers and sisters?"

Du'Haii was a bit nervous but then replied "My Queen I want to know where Tu'Raii's living spaces are in this nest."

The Queen _Liathe Turtis_ then smiled with the strange xenomorph smile because she knew exactly why Du'Haii wanted to see her.

"So little one looking for a mate so soon after you just joined my nest?" _Liathe Turtis _said with a nudge which felt more like with a gigantic 100 pound pain to Du'Haii but he didn't scream or show any sign of pain.

A bit embarrassed Du'Haii responded with a realization and disappointment, "So are you saying that someone already is a mate with Tu'Raii?!"

The Queen then roared with laughter which to a human is sort of like a very very very very very loud scream!

"No she doesn't! At least not yet because there have been many males that try and compete for her but none does she like because they don't have what she needs for she just wants to find the perfect one..."

Then she looked at Du'Haii with a more serious look and continued "...And I think you're the one for her."

Surprised Du'Haii looked at her in awe and in shock too.

"You have a thing that other male drones in my nest don't have which is experience of loss and the loss you lost was what many would die for. And another thing you are special for when I saw you fighting that Yautja the other day and won the fight alone that was what made me impressed. Most of us drones would have died fighting a Yautja alone but you were amazing. You are different indeed and have things that no drone I've met has. The intelligence you have is what I thought only female xenomorph have but your intelligence is that and even more too. The most unique xenomor- no creature I've ever seen!"

When she said this Du'Haii felt like a freak and outsider more than a member of the family and he knew that the Queen could sense that especially with his sad expression but he didn't care because he just didn't care what anyone thought anymore.

"Don't be upset Du'Haii," said the Queen softly. "For this could mean a good thing for you and not a thing to be ashamed about."

Du'Haii knew she was right and decided to forget about his special uniqueness. His expression was a bit warmer and more relaxed too for the matter.

"Now lets talk about where Tu'Raii probably is!" exclaimed the Queen excitedly, "She is probably in the female drone section of the nest helping the hatchlings and newborn xenomorphs as a nurse drone. The female section of the next is actually on top on the ground rather than underground like we are right now. She has a habit for going on hunts with other males sometimes so she might be in the hunting grounds from time to time. Her hunting grounds are usually in the forest but try communicating using low frequency pitches to find them."

Du'Haii memorized every detail of what his Queen said and then nodded his tail after she finished speaking. He then left her chamber and went above the underground tunnels all the way to the top cave above the main parts of the nest.

This nest was surprisingly larger than he thought. His tour yesterday wasn't enough to cover all of this. He then searched the female drone section for Tu'Haii. He met a few females who each seemed to be disturbingly wanting to mate with him. So disturbed he decided to walk away and look for a mature female who could handle an attractive xenomorph near them. When he saw a nurse drone who didn't seem at all turned on he was relieved.

He then asked "Um nurse have you seen Tu'Raii here?"

The female just looked at him with a blank expression and then replied "She is right in the second xenomorph hatchling nursery to your right."

Du'Haii saw her and thanked the mature nurse. She headed over to Tu'Raii. Tu'Raii surprisingly saw her immediately when he came next to her. She stared at him and stopped her work.

Du'Haii started to say something but his voice just shrinked looking at her beauty. Tu'Raii could see that and was a bit nervous too.

"Well one thing that makes you different is you spent your whole time looking for me while the others were just too lazy to even try and they just for me to come to them." Tu'Raii said with a smile.

Du'Haii started to gain his confidence when she said that. He really thought she was kind. She had personality and was extremely beautiful.

"I don't know its just that the first time I saw you which though was yesterday but I don't know because now that I'm standing this close to you I feel like I've known you my entire life well though my life was just a week and day when I was born so I feel kinda stupid for saying that."

Tu'Raii then took Du'Haii's hand and examined it a bit.

"Let get to a save tunnel where we will be all alone."

And as she said that Du'Haii knew what was about to happen next. They then ran towards a dark and isolated tunnel and the silent party begins. Du'Haii started by giving Tu'Raii a dark xenomorph kiss. He then put pressure on her drone breast. They both combined each other and curled them both together into a ball. Tu'Raii felt satisfied in the position. Tu'Raii then sprayed special chemicals from her body to Du'Haii to enhance their sexual sensation. Du'Haii then pushed his xenomorph tail towards Tu'Raii's (in human terms) urethra. He then pushed hard to spread his xenomorph sperm into her. They then took out their second mouths' tongues and licked each other clean. And then chewed on to each other biting. They were having xenomorph sex for the remainder of the day but when they heard footsteps they got away quickly and went somewhere else.

Tu'Raii then exclaimed when they got to a save spot "That was the most amazing experience ever! But I'll have to leave and take care of the little one's at the nursery!"

Du'Haii responded in disappointment, "Will I ever see you again?"

"I'm always going to be there at the nursery."

Du'Haii then nodded his tail and they had one more xenomorph kiss before they sadly left each other.


	5. Chapter 4: Dreadful Invasion

**(Warning! This chapter is a bloody mess of Predator and Alien blood so be prepared for immense green blood and gore in this action-packed chapter! And thanks again to the guys who actually reviewed!)**

**Chapter 4**

**Yautja Camp (30 miles from the new nest)**

Jukiluke looked around the camp and saw a few amateur Yautja practicing. The Yautja were clumsy and struggled a lot and that reminded him of him and his brother when he was very young. He squeezed his fist at that thought. All he thought of in his mind was _Revenge! Revenge!_ His face was scarred from an encounter with a xenomorph a few days ago but to him the scar was a reference of what he owed his brother. The arrogant Yautja that Jukiluke watched had no idea that he wanted to kill their innocent little faces right this moment. Every single one of them had become an enemy of his for life and all because they reminded him of his brother.

Elder Trikon who was in an observation tower could see that and was disappointed. _Why can't you control your anger Jukiluke!_ Thought Trikon _You have absolutely no right to hate the innocent young Yautja who've done nothing wrong! _But even if Trikon told this to Jukiluke he wouldn't listen and that would only make matters worse.

One thing that none of the Yautja knew though while they were busy in their thoughts was that a few xenomorph scouts were stalking them. The scouts a few friends that Du'Haii made in the nest. Tri'Lii, the stubborn drone who you've already met. Ju'Sii, a really stealthy spy that even a Yautja with a lot of censors couldn't find. Ha'Lii, Tri'Lii's only brother who is a very strong son of bitch but not stubborn like Tri'Lii. Finally, the elder drone who is almost as old the Queen, Ju'Suke, the only member of the nest rather than Du'Haii who was adopted but he already had a name that his real xenomorph mother gave him a long time ago. The time when this guy was adopted was when Queen _Liathe Turtis _was 4 days old but not a Queen at that time but her name was then Si'Wii which is an unusual drone name. Ju'Suke, had fought many battles and has seen how Yautja think and fight. So that was basically all the scouts who were sent to get information on the Yautja camp before Du'Haii and the rest of the drones attacked.

This plan was originally made by Du'Haii because he wanted to show the Yautja a lesson for destroying his old nest and family. This was gonna be a rough fight and about 50 ready drones were going on this mission. The Yautja may be outnumbered but Du'Haii took in the fact of their combat skills, experience, and advanced weaponry. The new bloods were easy kills but they could also be a threat if they were already taught some of the basics by their parents before they came to training camp. This was going to be a risky mission with both luck and skill needed.

Ju'Sii went in close for he had the most experience in stelath. He went inside the camp's tents while the others were busy counting how many Yautja were there and classifying them by their appearance. Ju'Sii's job was to mess up and destroy all the Yautja equipment and gadgets that they carried so they would be slowed down a bit. He simply used his claws to rip apart circuits and whatever is in the gadgets and disabled them. The xenomorphs might not have the smarts enough to build hi-tech gadgets but they new what a tool could do if it was used properly and even attempted to use some themselves just by watching the Yautja use them. Ju'Sii went from tent to tent destroying everything that would be useful to the Yautja in a fight. Finally after a moment of silent movement and clever claw work he destroyed all the battle and combat equipment and in addition he destroyed communication gear as well.

Using low frequency pitches that only a xenomorph could hear Ju'Sii called the signal to every single drone that was going to fight and the Yautja slaughter was about to begin. The drones assembled with Du'Haii when he arrived and waited for his signal. Hesitantly Du'Haii waited for the Yautja to be all next to each other. Now he knew it was time.

"Go get 'em boys!" ordered Du'Haii.

The drones came rampaging towards the Yautja and pounced towards them. The young ones were struggling to get out of the mix and striked at them with their claws but that was a bad move because they just weakened their close combat weapons when the acid blood melted the metal a bit. A few of the new bloods struggled to find a far range weapon but were terrified when they couldn't find any at all. The only thing available to them were a few spears. Before they could even attempt to use the useless weapons 15 drones all covered them and tore apart their limbs, arms, and spilled glowing blood on the ground. Jukiluke and Trikon were the only ones in the camp who had experience in close range only combat and stealthy escapes so they watched in horror as the young ones all were killed slowly from the xenomorph's wraith.

Then Jukiluke as angry and raged as ever stepped out to suicidally kill the xenomorph to gain some honor and revenge but Trikon pulled him back and saved his life but Jukiluke didn't think of it that way but instead thought that Trikon was trying to get in his way and was a coward. Jukiluke then did the most ruthless and sinful thing of all he grabbed his spear and made it tear through the poor elder's chest.

Before Trikon fell on the ground dead he pointed his finger at Jukiluke and cursed, "May the Queen have mercy on your dark and evil soul!"

Then when Trikon fell to the ground dead Jukiluke saw the evils of what he did. His rage had finally destroyed the only family he had left rather than his mate at home. He had killed his mentor, his friend, and to him his second father. Jukiluke dropped to his knee and just looked at Trikon. The look on Trikon's face just horrified him. Green blood kept dropping out of his chest and spilling out on the green grass.

_I'm worse than the xenomorph who killed my brother. _Jukiluke thought to himself.

He then realized there was a possibility the xenomorph was here. He used the DNA his mind instinctively recognized and scanned the area and to his surprise the xenomorph was here but not in the camp but watching from a tree and giving low frequency orders.

Jukiluke realized that the drone xenomorph must have an important commanding role in this attack but the question was why here. Jukiluke forgot all about his vengeful grudge on the drone because of how interesting the drone acted. It was more smarter than any drone he'd seen and it didn't even have much of an experience in battle and it was leading all 50 drones in the attack. The one question he still had was why did they attack here of all places. _Why here?_

Then the answer came at him as quick as the flash of lightning. He realized it had something to do with his brother and that got him mad but this time he controlled his rage and decided to let the drone go because attacking it would be very foolish and risky for who knows what tricks it got under its sleeve. Thought it didn't have any sleeves.

Meanwhile when Jukiluke was watching the commanding drone closely Du'Haii then got bored of just giving orders and went to full assault and went to join the fight. He quickly got out of the treetop and pounced at the new remaining new bloods. Du'Haii decided to take advantage of their steel spears and ripped apart their guts more effectively. The other drones who watched were intrigued and did the same thing. With help of the spears the drones killed the Yautja more effectively and in a flash they were all dead.

"Pile the dead together and count because I have a feeling a few escaped!" exclaimed Du'Haii who was scanning the area for anything moving.

The drones finished pileing up all the corpses and the scouts that knew how many there were counted and to their surprise 2 were missing.

Tri'Lii said to Du'Haii, "Sir! 2 are missing!"

Du'Haii then was a bit disappointed about that but decided to give it a rest because they already had a lot of Yautja meat to give around to the nest and feed maybe 100s of newly born facehuggers though the meat wouldn't be good enough for most of the drones there but that would be for another hunt so for now they had plenty.

The only thing that bothered Du'Haii was the fact that the Yautja called Jukiluke wasn't in the pile of corpses. He knew that he didn't fully avenge his family but he hoped this was a warning to Jukiluke of the fact that he will be next. _And next time you won't escape from me__again!_


	6. Chapter 5: A New Enemy

**(Sorry it took me a while but I had been busy on Spring Break and playing kicking ass in Halo MP but I hope you enjoy this Chapter and give honest reviews good and bad because the bad reviews help tell me what I need to work on)**

**Chapter 5**

**Alien Nest (2 Days Later)**

Du'Haii looked around the nest. There were about 500 male drones in here. They were all sound asleep. He noticed that he was the only one awake. The problem was he just couldn't sleep for some reason.

He kept having these dreams of a creature with some sort of a machine weapon. _It wasn't muscular or strong at all but had intelligence and good instincts in combat. It could create machines larger than any you could imagine at all. It was warm blooded which Du'Haii found strange for a creature. He had never ever seen in any creature at all. This creature took shots at him but unlike Yautja bullets the bullets went at the speed of light. _

_Du'Haii felt the imaginary pain of death. He collapsed and he died without even having a chance to spill acid blood in revenge._

Du'Haii then just stopped visualizing it but the problem is it felt so real the pain the movements and that warm blooded creature. This was too confusing for Du'Haii. He didn't want to go to sleep after what he had witnessed of all of god's dreams and visions. This was the worst one he had ever experienced.

Du'Haii suddenly then just felt something. It was strange because what he felt was danger of some kind but of what? Then suddenly there was gunfire all around the nest. He looked around frantically. Then he saw it which was the thing from his nightmare. The weak but smart warm blooded creature. Du'Haii then knew what it was he didn't know how but he knew that this was a human. _Human?_ He thought. He had never even heard of a human or met one until now. The strange fact that he knew what this creature was and hadn't even seen it before made Du'Haii realize that there was more to him than meets the eye.

The human was surprised that Du'Haii just stood there and did nothing while he was there. Then Du'Haii surprised him with a tail attack and sliced his head off. There were more human exterminators there and Du'Haii would help his fellow comrades take them down one by one. Du'Haii leaped in the air and ripped apart a few human soldiers there with his attack. A human cadet saw him and fired his assault rifle at him. Du'Haii dodged the bullets this time because his dream sort of helped him deal with avoiding bullets somehow. Du'Haii then went into a secret tunnel and killed the human with the element of surprise.

Du'Haii then stared at the human's gun. The weapon very efficient for long distant combat. He picked it up and watched how they used it then when a human Seargent threatened Tri'Lii. He shot the human with his assault rifle. The power of the weapon felt amazing. Du'Haii then fired more shots at the humans but then when the gun reached 0 he noticed it stopped working. He then noticed that the humans had this strange clip they took out of the gun and replaced with a fresh new with golden yellow magazines in each one.

Du'Haii smiled and did the same thing and fired the weapon madly. He also used close range tactics to save clips for the gun. The other drones were amazed at what Du'Haii was doing so they imitated him and helped out with gunfire. The humans retreated after a devastating battle they were now losing to some dumb xenomorphs.

A human foot soldier then went to his radio beacon, "This is Fire Team Liberty(FTL) we are overwhelmed by xenomorph fire!"

Then the radio officer said in surprise, "Wait! I don't think I heard you clearly! Did you just say xenomorph fire?!"

The soldier responded, "Yes we did! I know it sounds crazy but I think the xenomorphs have found some wild adaptation and now know how to use guns! What the hell do I do sir!"

The radio officer thought for a moment. _Whatever is going on with these alien basterds its not good and they're getting smarter every day but not this smart! _

"Soldier I want you and the rest of FTL to come to mother ship and we'll report this to the commander!"

"Yes sir!"

**FTL Mother Ship (500 yards away from nest)**

"Your telling me that there are some damn fucking aliens! That know how to use guns!" screamed out Commander Butch.

The 13 officers and soldier that had witnessed the attack looked at each other and then yelled, "Yes sir!"

"Are you people out of your damn minds!"

"No sir!"

"Any video proof at all!"

A wounded soldier with just one leg which he made up for on a wheelchair came into the room. He then took out a data-video disk and gave it to Commander Butch.

"That should be proof enough for you!" yelled the wounded soldier with pain.

Commander Butch put his hand on the soldier's should softly.

"Young soldier there hasn't been many people like you that would speak harshly like that to me. I respect you son and I feel like I'm already believing that xenomorph with a gun story already now."

Butch then left the wounded soldier and went to his display screen. HE then inserted the disk into one of 5 disk slots. The video then played on the monitor. An HUD screen appeared on it first then the weapon of the soldier in sight mode. The soldier was firing shots at the xenomorphs it came by and you could only see xenomorphs without guns for about 2 minutes but then you could see a xenomorph holding an assault rifle it shot several soldiers and because of it the other xenomorphs imitated it too. Then Butch just stopped the video and slapped himself.

"This is well inevitable information I just don't know what to say."

Then looking at his radio officers he ordered "Send this tape to every single person in command let the whole entire Universe know what happened here! For all I care! Let Earth know what fucking happened! God damn it!"

Commander Butch then madly got out of the control center and everyone was speechless.

**Back at The Nest **

Du'Haii looked around the nest and saw hundreds of dead bodies of both human and xenomorph. It was a horrible scene and Du'Haii had lost many brothers in this fight. There was a moment of horror for everyone in there. The acid blood was everywhere and for the first time the blood of his own kind horrified Du'Haii. It was a nasty scene for a xenomorph. Then Du'Haii noticed assault rifles and ammo on the ground.

"Collect their weapons and ammo we'll need them." ordered Du'Haii to the drones around him.

The drones immediately obeyed his order and started collecting weapons and ammo on the ground. There were loads of them scattered all over the place. One thing the drones didn't know was a hidden sniper was hiding somewhere above he could see what they were doing but didn't want alert them of his presence so stayed calm and didn't move.

Du'Haii something was wrong he looked around but couldn't find anything. He could sense something in the room that wasn't xenomorph. He then felt it was warm that could only mean it was a warm-blooded creature. An armed human was hiding somewhere! Du'Haii didn't realize that the human was hanging on top of a vine on the rocky top of the cave.

The sniper tried to stay put but he could feel himself slipping and his heart rate started to beat faster. Du'Haii took an assault rifle and finally looked up. The sniper was able to move in time but the tension was getting to him and sweat started to fall out. He tried to get it off but it was too late. A single droplet falling was all Du'Haii needed and that single droplet fell out of the sniper's face.

Du'Haii sensitive hearing heard the droplet fall down and immediately detected where the sniper was and shot him down. The sniper's body fell flat on the ground dead. Du'Haii put his claws on the human's head and tore it off from his body. Du'Haii licked the human's face and then decided to have his dinner. The brain had a lot of energy left and Du'Haii finished eating the tastiest meal ever. Warm blooded creatures were better to eat that cold blooded apparently. This pleased him and he started to finish off the rest of the human's body.

**October 7 somewhere in the Middle East on Earth**

Captain Luke Greenswheme walked into the hall of the Li-Sashua military base. He saw about 57 armed soldiers talking there. When they saw him they immediately saluted in respect and Captain Luke saluted back at them. The Captain then ordered the men to line up in order from rank by name.

When all the men were set Luke then spoke, "Okay men! You all know exactly why you are here to battle rebels in the Middle East Afghanistan! Be aware that these rebels are armed and have some of the latest AKs. Which are the AK-112 Assault Rifle that can only be found in the black market and be sold by illegal bootleggers from all over the globe. Now your M-70 Torush Assault Rifles are a lot better than these AK-112s and although they were made after the revolutionary AK-47 these weapons known just as the Torush were so good that they evidently replaced the M-16 in the Iraq War of 2008."

Luke then looked around at his soldiers as he watched them try and retrieve and store the info in their minds. He noticed that the soldiers were bored to death as they were saying this and also didn't expect enemy fire directly at their base. Luke didn't even expect enemy fire but enemy snipers right at that moment were ready to shoot their semi-automatic scoped M-5 Hellshots at the security guards patrolling their base.

"Okay men now we are on our way to break off rebel movement in Afghanistan's capital! So lets move people!"

The soldiers rushed everywhere and headed towards their armories and loaded up their gear but once they the snipers finally came in range and shot down all the security personal they spotted. The entire base heard the shots and immediately went on code red. Soldiers were frightened because this was going to be the first time they had to deal with an ambush of snipers and the first they would ever battle. A lot of them had their family in mind and asked themselves why they signed up for this war but the Senior officers were not frightened for they had been in loads of situations like this and some a lot worse than being ambushed by snipers. They grabbed their M-70 Torushs' and went in for pay back on their fallen comrades.

The officers then yelled, "Get ready to suppress fire men!"

The soldiers got out immediately and fired bullets in the air. Most of the snipers went down but the rebels put them there as suicide bombers. The remaining snipers came in close ready to detonate their bombs. Captain Luke immediately saw what they were doing and ordered the men to be shot before they could conflict any damage.

"With great pleasure ,sir!" exclaimed one of the soldiers.

The suicide bombers were then shot down immediately before they detonated themselves. The bombs still detonated for they exploded when life signs weren't detected in their holder. Luckily they weren't in range of collateral damage. The soldiers in the based then took the M-5 Hellshots and ammo to save for later. Then suddenly a surprise wave of rebels with AK-112s came out of the desert ahead and also mortar attacks came upon them immediately.

"You men with M-5 Hellshots you'll be snipers today so protect us boys! And can some of you soldiers please get on the gun turrets and gives these sons of bitches a piece of our mortars!" ordered Luke with frustration.

The soldiers got there on the double but a lot of them were shot down before they got to their positions. Luckily all the snipers managed to survive the slaughter and began shooting from high grounds in the base. They later managed to give good enough covering fire for soldiers to mound the turrets. A soldier named Private Dunkin got on the first one and immediately started firing rounds at the wave of rebels coming at him. Private Martin was with him to restore ammo and spot enemies in sight with his scanners and binoculars. It took about 2 hours to finally kill off all the rebel soldier. Any survivors that surrendered were shot down by the soldier snipers.

Captain Luke looked around making sure that everyone was okay and he found that he had lost 38 men today after counting casualties. There were about 19 men wounded too. He knew that they weren't ready to fight the rebels today so he called off the mission. The soldiers weren't disappointed because they had already received a taste of the action in that ambush. There were medics on the way and the wounded men couldn't wait to attempt to get a date with a few of the nurses.

**An Hour Later**

Captain Luke was sitting in his office looking at his e-mail. Then after a while searching he saw that he had just received a message from command headquarters. He opened the message with his laptop and found a new mission order.

_Dear Captain Luke,_

_After we've seen an outstanding report of your men's survival of one of the toughest cases of rebel ambush from that area we decided to promote you and your men on a special forces mission. But there is just one catch for this mission though. It is not going to be in Afghanistan at all. No it's not even going to be one Earth to be quite honest to you. Oh its gonna be in the Ukimari System. And also this is gonna be a high stakes research mission is to capture a special xenomorph. The nest where the xenomorph lives is about 15 meters from a Yautja base. Now you might think that this xenomorph might be so special but think again and look at the video attachment I sent to you._

_Sincerely,_

_Commander Thomas Longwood_

Captain Luke was astonished to find out that his men were being promoted to this type of dangerous mission. He didn't think that his men surviving the ambush would be a big deal to Command but unfortunately it did and there was no way to change. So he decided that to think of traveling to a far of world on a military mission as a vacation instead of the most intense moment of his life. So he went ahead to look at the video attachment.

He doubled clicked on it and was amazed at what he was seeing and he should be. He saw the whole xenomorph with a gun footage and every second of it was just a chill behind his spine. Then after he was done he put his head down on the table and just stared into space. And first time since he joined the army he thought of something that most new recruits thought of _Will I ever see my family again?_


	7. Chapter 6: Why Am I Here?

**(I felt sort of ridiculous about some of the stuff I wrote in this chapter but at least it has a relation with how freaking crappy modern life is. Also the name Deviance I got from the name of a group that makes illegal hacks for being able to play a game without having to need the game CD.)**

**Chapter 6**

**Ukimari Space just 500 kilometers from the system on the Space Cruiser Alien Blaster**

Captain Luke looked out of the window and saw the Ukimari system. The sun of that system had 2 planets that could support life but the planet that Luke had to go to was the one farthest away from the sun. Luke stayed there and kept staring at the planet. The planet was similar to Earth but filled with more life and a very green planet. The planet wasn't filled up with greenhouse gases or even had any water contamination at all. Although this was a cold and dark planet Captain Luke wished that Earth was exactly like this planet.

Throughout his life all Luke ever saw in his life was violence and blood spill of humans fighting over what? Power, greed, and what they called there version of a better world. All that wars did was destroy Earth more and more. This made Luke even more mad. _Why the hell did I join this damn fucking war!_ Though Luke. _Why did I even think I could make a difference by killing lives and even if the U.S. Wins this war what will do they do with this victory?! Destroy more rainforests? Destroy the atmosphere? Even doom humanity with their precious oil?_

Luke since he was a kid always loved animals and nature and even his father who was a mercenary loved them too. If Luke even saw someone lay a finger on an animal and harm them he would go wild and start yelling at them like crazy. And Luke was right about the wrongs of what humanity had done but the one problem was he couldn't do anything about this problem.

He looked out at the Ukimari system one more time and then he thought of the Yautja and not the xenomorphs. He wondered _'How did the Yautja __manage to have suck advanced software and not even do one wrong doing to nature?'_ He then realized that maybe they were in this stage of wrong doing before and they might have found a way to reverse the effects of what they had done. This made Luke feel a bit better about humanity. _At least they're not the only ones who have been in this mess before. _Thought Luke.

A Lieutenant came inside the part of the ship Luke was in and stood next to him.

"Sir! We're about to land on the planet!" exclaimed the Lieutenant.

Luke replied, "Okay Lieutenant get everyone ready for landing we're gonna prep our gear before we land. Now move!"

The Lieutenant left at the sound of Captain Luke's yell and was studdering a bit when he was leaving him. Luke tried to hide a laugh while he watched the Lieutenant leave. Luke then looked at the cam view of the area bellow and found they were almost near the spot that the xenomorph nest was at. He then loaded up his Torush to full ammo.

The he heard the pilot count down for landing, "We are gonna land in...5! 4! 3! 2! and 1!"

The Space Cruiser landed rough at the landing site. No one was hurt or injured.

"Get your vehicles ready to head directly toward the nest but stay 5 feet away from it though because we are gonna have some spy work on the xenomorphs there!" ordered Captain Luke.

The crew then gathered up and decided for them selves what they were gonna do. They went to different vehicles but mostly jeeps but some went to helicopters and dropships. They all took there weapons and supplies with them before they began to scout the area for xenomorph activity. Captain Luke sat down in his chair while he was watching amused. _These guys don't know anything and especially that Lieutenant whoever he is._ Luke thought to himself.

Then suddenly a plasma charge hit the cruiser. Luke got up and then immediately grabbed his Torush from his neck from instinct. He then exited the cruiser and looked around to see what fired the charge and they all saw a few Yautja fighters. The Yautja seemed to not like their prescience in the area. Luke knew the only way to calm them down was to fight back.

"Boys get your rocket launchers ready! We're gonna take the fight to these Yautja basterds!"

A few marines came out with lock-on heat censor rocket launchers.

"Fire on my mark!"

Luke waited as the fighters flew by bombing their cruiser continuously. Then when a fighter finally came close enough Luke knew it was time.

"Fire rockets now!"

The marines blasted a rocket out and the rockets hit their target without any heat sensors. That Yautja didn't have a chance at that close of a range. The death of that single Yautja enraged the ones in the air and they madly swept closer with intense fire which was not at the cruiser this time but at the marines that fired that rocket. Luke only gave them a smile now.

"Lock-on now! Those boys think they're so tough! Well our rockets will decide how tough they are!"

The targets were locked on by the heat censors when the rockets fired. The missiles missed but they followed the Yautja fighters. The Yautja looked back and were terrified because this was their first encounter with heat censored lock-on missiles. They tried maneuvering but one of the fighters got destroyed because of that which left 3 fighters left in the sky. Then more missiles were fired at them. One Yautja finally found an ideal plan and bailed out as the missile destroyed his fighter. He jet packed to the ground but was then encountered by humans.

Luke scared the poor Yautja by putting a pistol right on the young-bloods neck.

"So you guys think that you could just attack us well lets show you what happens to your brave comrades still in the air!" yelled Luke with a grimace smile.

The last missiles the marines shot destroyed the 2 fighters in the air into tiny bits. The Yautja yelled in horror as he watched his friends die but the marines restrained him and stunned him with a shock pistol which had more volts then the human body. Only a cold blooded creature like a Yautja could've survived that. The Yautja lay down on the ground silent and not a single muscle in its body was moving. It was unconscious and was having a nightmare.

It was having a dream about his friends. _They weren't friendly this time. They took out plasma cannons and kept burning his flesh with them. He could feel every single feeling of the pain like it was real. The Yautja ran away not knowing what was happening. It was slowly being chased and __stalked by his own friends. The strange about the place he was in was the fact that it was nothing but solid black darkness. No trees, no buildings, and not even grass. It was just a dark place of nothing. He didn't think of that though because he was busy running away. Then his Yautja friends finally surrounded him and broke every bone of his muscles with their bare hands. He kept screaming and screaming but the suddenly everything just disappeared. The pain was gone, the Yautja were gone, and he was lying __down in a human lab where they did all there experiments._

He realized he was strapped tightly to a white table where they did testing. He then attempted to get out but the amount of pressure put on him by the metal straps was too much for him to push away. Finally he gave up on this and just watched as the scientists did their work and did a few DNA tests. Then he saw Captain Luke the person responsible for this. Captain Luke made a sick smile as he walked closer to the Yautja. Hatred filled with him as the filthy human approached him. He wished that he could just crush his brains with his hand and keep his head as a trophy. Like he was mind reading the Yautja Luke knew what the Yautja was thinking.

"I know you hate me," said Luke softly, "But I did the only thing I had to defend my men and you would've done the same thing in my situation. And stop looking at me with a grimace as if you wouldn't of done the same thing because you would've done the exact same thing as I have done."

The Yautja took the knowledge into him and felt a bit guilty that he was acting like a bitch when he would've done the same thing. The Yautja then looked directly at Luke and their eyes met with wonder. They were enemies but at that time they were like two friends sitting in a crisis together.

Luke looked at the scientists behind him and ordered, "Can you guys let us have a private moment?"

The scientists left immediately once he was finished and asked no questions. Luke then faced the Yautja again when they were all gone.

"Now my friend I still don't have your trust since we're still enemies but I do want to ask you this. Do you know of a xenomorph that knows the knowledge of how to use a gun?"

The Yautja just stared at him like he didn't know what he was talking about but then the Yautja remembered a report from the council from the Yautja named Jukiluke. He turned on his voice enhancer which switches on automatically when the user is thinking of turning it on and spoke. This gives you an even better understanding of how complex the Yautja's technology is.

The Yautja then says, "My name is Frutisene from the Yautja clan called the Deviances. Now the information that I am about to tell you is directly from a Yautja named Jukiluke. He has been a Yautja that has been spying on the nearby xenomorph nest you were talking about. Now he experienced his brother getting killed by an orphan xenomorph when it was just born. He has been seeking revenge ever since he found out. Now when he was spying he saw some of your human marines fight the xenomorph nest but failed to do so but what he accomplish is find out about the Yautja that killed is brother is also a undeveloped hybrid. Yes an undeveloped hybrid that still looks like an actual xenomorph. Now the true question is how did this xenomorph become an unusual form of hybrid? But my suspicion is Jukiluke's brother had something to do with this."

When the Yautja had finished Luke was thinking about the information Frutisene gave him. _A hybrid that still looks like a regular xenomorph?_ Thought Luke. This wasn't making any sense but the fact that Jukiluke's brother might have something to do with this was really interesting but this was only a theory and Luke couldn't confirm that this was true.

"Thank Frutisene! I'm afraid that I'm going to have to keep you in here as a prisoner. But there is only one thing I can promise you and it is this. I promise that I'll do everything in my power to ensure that my scientists won't do scientific testing on you," explained Luke.

Luke then sighed and continued on, "I just wish...I just wish our two species could be allies instead of enemies. And I understand that the reason is because of us humans. We take members of your kind like we own them and we don't. And even worse we make them into lab experiments and put them into loads of pain and I'm sorry for everything my kind has done to yours but theres nothing I can do. Your kind could just destroy our whole entire god damn planet! But you just don't do anything no matter how many sins we've done against you."

The two species then just stared at each other. They both had a lot to say and apologize. This one moment sadly wasn't enough to spend time for all of it though. Luke then left leaving Frutisene to the darkness of the lab. In a cold and sad place Frutisene was glad he met this human named Luke. Though Luke was partly responsible for the deaths of his 4 friends he was still glad and forgave Luke.

**Yautja Deviances Clan Base**

Jukiluke was with the council for a meeting of a mysterious accurance. Which was how Jukiluke's Elder ,Trikon, had died. Jukiluke was nervous because he knew what would happen if they found out and the punishment would be great if the council found out. He only hoped that he could keep the truth a secret but the only advantage he had was the fact that he was cold blooded which means they couldn't figure him easily like a human. Trikon tried his best to be calm but the fact he could be killed made him uneasy.

The council members entered the arena where the meetings were held. The reason why an arena was because Yautja customs made the Yautja use an arena so if the person speaking was lying he would be sent to battle Yautja after Yautja with his bear hands. Only great warriors survived being slaughtered and outnumbered by these odds. The council members sitting were Triskin, Grenadet, and Yush. Yush happened to be Trikon's brother and one of the most powerful Yautja rather than the Queen herself. The Queen was stationed all the way on the top. The Queen then silenced everyone in the arena and then began to speak.

"Jukiluke you have been brought here because when the swarm of xenomorphs attacked your clan you were the only one alive and your fellow elder died and he had experienced plenty of massive assaults from the xenomorph and yet they still killed him though. Can you explain why?"

Jukiluke was quiet for a few minutes but then he finally got the courage to speak and then explained "Trikon was a brave Yautja and probably one of the most bravest Yautja I've ever met. But sadly the xenomorph destroyed our gear and one of them killed him from behind-"

"Hold on! Then how come when we sent Yautja to investigate the site we couldn't find Trikon's body?" interrupted the Queen.

Jukiluke once again paused but then continued, "-well you see I don't know maybe the xenomorph took it for harvest but my Queen I'm afraid I don't know."

The Queen just stared at him with a blank expression and she didn't believe him at all but let him go anyway. When they left she then whispered in to Yush's ear, "I want you to search the site one more time. Theres something not right about this at all."

Yush nodded and left the arena with the rest of the Yautja. Jukiluke knew that they would start searching the sight again so he hurried over to the place. He then dug up the place where he buried Trikon's body. He destroyed any evidence that he was here or the fact that he even dug up the sight. He then ran off away the scene and headed towards a river. He then tossed the body there hoping that no one will find out. Jukiluke was more stressed out than ever at that moment and he decided to go home and rest to try and think of something to be a cover up story.

When he went home his mate was there. They both kissed and his mate, Krisen, noticed how tense he was. She then put her hand on his shoulder.

"Why are you so uneasy?" she asked.

Jukiluke was surprised she asked and he shrugged a bit and then responded, "Its just the arena of death that makes me worried."

"Everyone has to go through it so don't worry because I'm sure you'll pass because you're my mate and I know you are a good and kind hearted Yautja. You may be angry at times but I will always love you."

She then wrapped her arms around him and they both kissed romantically. Jukiluke felt that he didn't deserve the kiss or be called a good and kind hearted Yautja because he knew that what he had done would haunt him forever. He then thought of the information about the xenomorph being a hybrid that he had found out. He still wondered how this xenomorph came to be this way. _The truth is never easy to find. _He thought to himself. _Some universe I live in._

He then left his thoughts when he slept for the first time that day pleasantly with his mate. Life would be filled with challenges for him but the ultimate challenge was the fact that he could feel that death was coming very close to him. Is death inevitable? Jukiluke would find out the answer when the day comes but for now sleep is the only thing that can let him imagine beyond his normal thinking. 


	8. Chapter 7: Realization and New Fate

**(Thanks for the nice review guys and also _thewrongvine_ special thanks to you for those helpful tips I'll be sure to remember them for my next chapters also I made the xenomorphs kinda smart because Aliens for me are my favorite species of the two and also Peya Luna I sort of twisted my words in Du'Haii perspective of drones having birth in this Chap. so know I think you should understand the whole birth procedure)**

**Chapter 7**

_**Jukiluke**_

Jukiluke woke up the next morning and was then frantically looking for a spear. He was worried that the Yautja elders might have found out about the fact that he murdered Trikon. He found his spear and was as cautious as ever. When he saw there was no danger at all he put back his spear to the shelf. He was relieved that his mate hadn't noticed what he had been doing but was still asleep. Jukiluke decided to go out and get some fresh air and loosen up some of his stress. Jukiluke sat down on a stone step and watched the moment of the forest and then suddenly plasma fire from the bushes came at him. Jukiluke immediately avoided it and went back inside. His mate heard the blast and woke up out of bed.

"Whats going on?" she asked

Jukiluke hesitated but responded "There are some people hunting us we have to defend ourselves!"

Jukiluke put together his gear and went outside and fired his plasma cannon at the Yautja coming out. He killed two young bloods and there were still 15 coming at him. Jukiluke took back his and sliced two of the Yautja in half. While he was killing these young bloods his mate Krisen was watching in horror as she watched Jukiluke kill another of his own kind. Of all the years she knew him she hadn't seen him do something as un -Yauja as this. Any Yautja would find this a horror. Jukiluke then finally finished off the last young blood with a spear stab.

Jukiluke looked around and said to his mate, "Come on there will be more we've got to hurry and escape."

Krisen replied angrily "Escape from what! From our people? From our fellow Yautja? Your not the Yautja I knew and loved! What happened to you?"

Jukiluke looked at her with a guilty face. Krisen just went away from him. Jukiluke was going to follow her but figured it was no use at all. He watched as his mate, his love, and his only soul mate and friend left him forever. He fell to his knees and for the first time since his parents death from a human bombing raid he cried. He couldn't understand why he had killed Trikon in the first place. _Hatred? Anger? Were those good reasons? No! I __am idiot! I am the most cruel and stupid idiot ever created!_ This thought didn't help him at all.He gripped his hands tight and tried to control himself. He stood up and walked to his ,striles, which was a Yautja version of a car powered by a plasma motor.

He got inside and before he left he looked at his house and his mate watching from the window secretly crying and said, "Good bye forever my home and my love."

He then fired up the striles engines and rode away to where ever he could go that wasn't occupied with Yautja and he was so desperate that even a xenomorph nest sounded fun. Then while he was driving he felt plasma charges pass by him. He looked behind himself and saw more Yautja firing their plasma cannons at him. He tried to use a flanking maneuver to get away from the shots but the shots were almost impossible to escape from and they were coming so close at him.

Jukiluke then finally found his chance to escape from the plasma shots by charging his strile at a cliff. The other striles followed with him but Jukiluke's strile had a motified plasma rocket on it and he blasted a couple of the striles behind him into bits. There were still 3 striles left behind him. The Yautja kinda lost some of there courage to the fact Jukiluke's strile had a plasma rocket attached to it for more damage on them then a plasma blast could.

The only reason though the Yautja behind Jukiluke didn't abandon their chase was because they were promised a huge reward if they killed or captured the Yautja traitor ,Jukiluke. The only thing they didn't know was that Trikon's brother, Yush, would've wanted Jukiluke alive so he could die in disgrace in the arena. Now that was the worst disgrace you could have in the Yautja world. Jukiluke though didn't care if he was killed either way but the only thing he wanted to do right then was escape from these Yautja motherfuckers behind him. That really was all he wanted was to get away and nothing else. Jukiluke scraped his strile through the rocky landscape he was on.

A Yautja young-blood got in front of him and tried to ram Jukiluke off his vehicle but Jukiluke was experienced with these types of fights against runaway bad bloods and did the smart thing and shot the young-blood in the head. It started bleeding and fell off his head.

_One down two to go! _Thought Jukiluke.

Jukiluke then led the 2 remaining stirles to a jungle in the planet. He then led them into a bundle of obstacles that could of thrown them off their vehicles. A brave young blood then leaped off his vehicle and got on the back of Jukiluke's strile. He climbed trying to hijack Jukiluke's vehicle but Jukiluke noticed and punched the young-blood in the face and kicked him off his vehicle. This though made the last strile behind him stop and let the injured young-blood get on his own vehicle with him. Jukiluke saw this and before he shot his rocket to kill them he though to himself _It sad that you two shall die today for you have gotten rid of the chance to prove yourselves to the council in order to help each. _Jukiluke watched as the innocent and untrained young-bloods who've probably gotten into battle for the first time were blown apart from his plasma rocket.

Jukiluke had a lot of things to regret that day and especially killing those young-bloods who never had a chance. It was night now and he was in the same place where the young-bloods got killed and just wished that he could've not have killed Trikon back when the xenomorphs invaded. If he had just controlled himself for once! But it was too late and here he was looking at the stars at night and regretting everything he had ever did. Every time he yelled at his mate, every time he got angry for nothing, and every time he committed a sin he regretted it all. Jukiluke then grew tears again and looked at what his new life would teach him. He would never again see his mate ever. He finally then slept in the night and still crying and having nightmares beyond anything you could imagine.

_**Du'Haii**_

It was night time at the nest but also time for hunting again. It had been almost a month since the invasion on the Yautja camp now. While the rest of the xenomorphs were hunting Du'Haii was resting but having another nightmare this time though.

_Du'Haii looked around and he was holding eggs. He looked at himself and realized he was a female drone. He was like what the fuck when he noticed! Then to his surprised when he looked at some slimy reflection of himself he looked exactly like his mother. No he was his mother. This made Du'Haii feel uneasy and the place looked...exactly like his home and this was the exact feeling he had when his family got killed. It was the exact time and place. Why was he here? Then suddenly a Yautja came out of nowhere but the strangest thing about this Yautja was it looked...exactly like Jukiluke's brother. Anger swept through Du'Haii but then the Yautja made a move on Du'Haii as his mother and then started putting liquid on him? He then realized he was going through the moment his mother was being raped. He tossed around trying to break free but the Yautja was too strong and strangled him almost. Then after a while the Yautja left him and Du'Haii was still paralyzed and couldn't move. The feeling of not being able to chase after his or in terms his mom's rapist was unsettling._

Du'Haii got out of his nightmare breathing hard. The nightmare felt so real. He was sweating which felt strange considering that he was cold blooded. He looked at himself and came to a realization of what he was. He now knew the truth about himself. Of why the Queen saw that he was unique from the rest of the xenomorphs.

He then said to himself softly and with horror "I'm a hybrid."

And the worst part of being a hybrid was the fact he was a part Yautja. That explained how he was intelligent and how he was able to figure out how to use a weapon. He looked at himself and wondered if he should tell this to the Queen. He realized he should but how would she react though? Would she kill her like the Yautja that killed his mother? He tried desperately to get the idea of one of his members of his new family killing him but remembered they already had a hybrid that lived with them in peace. That kind of calmed him down for a while.

Then Du'Haii just thought and just thought and just thought. _Last time I had a nightmare something happened._ He thought to himself. And that thing was humans attacking him. But he had a strange feeling that thing that was going to happen was both good and bad. Then Du'Haii caught sight of Tri'Lii coming towards him. _Why is here and not in the hunt? _Tri'Lii stood in front of him a bit tired since he ran a long way to find Du'Haii. _This must be important if he ran this hard to meet me._

"Du'Haii I have some good news!" exclaimed Tri'Lii.

"What is it?" Du'Haii replied.

"Your mate ,Tu'Rii, is pregnant!"

Du'Haii then looked at him surprised and realized this was the good thing that was supposed to happen but then what was the bad thing though? Du'Haii thought and then realized that drones weren't supposed to give birth. Only hybrids could be responsible if a drone gives birth at all. Then Du'Haii came to a realization that they already knew that he was a hybrid then. He looked at Tri'Lii and Tri'Lii nodded.

"We know Du'Haii and so does the Queen. You should've told us this earlier though Du'Haii. You're being sent to the Queen for questioning."

Du'Haii nodded and walked with Tri'Lii towards the nest and the nest was going to be a 2 day trip for the place they were.


	9. Chapter 8: Truce or Death

**(Note: Incendiary bullets are like explosives expect they burn up and explode when they hit there target and also please pardon be if I spell incendiary wrong. Also sorry for the late entry my parents took away my computer so I have to type in secret. Also because of this it will allow me to write shorter than usual but gives me a chance to make a twist in the story and also note that this isn't the end but only a turning point.)**

**Chapter 8**

_**Captain Luke- 2 Days Later**_

Captain Luke got on to the gun turret near the human base camp they build when they came immediately to this planet. He loaded it with incendiary rounds to burn up the Yautja fighters that he detected from his radar. The fighters were obviously here to rescue the Yautja prisoner they picked up from the last raid. The fighters came up and did their first bombing run to try and keep the aerial gunners off track from shooting them down. Luke took a shot at a fighters engines when it was closing in. He burned a few rounds into its engines but it didn't destroy the fighter since Yautja were build a bit better than regular human fighters so they were more resistant to incendiary fire. Luke got his gun turret back to regular bullet mode so it will be more accurate on the engines when fired. He shot a few bullet rounds to the same fighter and it blew up into bits. The other marines finally got up from that explosion and got on the rest of the gun turrets and helped their Captain out.

Luke smiled for the marines had finally woke up after a while and only 2 Lieutenants were shooting with him before that. Luke then got a heat-censored RPG (rocket-propelled grenade launcher) and fired two rockets at the fighters in the sky. He got two kills at almost the same time with those rockets. In this new raid there was an entire fleet of fighters instead of just 5 like last time. Luke estimated about 132 plasma-powered fighters were up in the air.

"Pilots get a few of your own jet fighters ready for some of your first flight combats against the Yautja!" ordered Luke.

The pilots replied, "Yes sir."

And they all left their gunnery positions and went towards their jet planes ready to take flight. They each activated their engines and loved the sweet sound of the engines rooming. They hadn't heard that sound for a month since their last time in a practice flight in a pilot training quarters in Houston, Texas. They were a bit nervous that they might of forgotten but had their pals and their wifes and children in mind. They remembered all their friends that were killed by the Yautja and the war. They flew their fighters into the skies of the battle and fired away their Hornet F-79's machine gun and burned up the Yautja fighters heading toward them. They all knew that some of them will finally die that day but they still fought harder than they had in the battlefield below. This battle was something they wanted to end once and for all which is why they fought in it.

Luke looked as he saw his men in the air both show the Yautja a hell of a punishment and also be slaughtered one by one by the intense plasma fire of the Yautja fighters. Every single one of his Hornets that fell from the air and blew up into the ground was like a shrapnel wound each. Luke then realized to stop more of his men from getting blown apart from the Yautja fighters he'd have to support them with fire from his gun turret stationed. He fired holes inside each of the Yautja fighters coming towards him. They blew up before their plasma cannons had a chance to burn his skin. Luke loved smelling the smoke coming out of the fighter nearby him. To his surprise the Yautja inside was still.

The Yautja roared angrily and charged at him with fury. Luke quickly leaped out of the way fast enough. He knew how deadly a Yautja could be and wasn't willing to take any chances. The was angry for missing his kill and prepared his wrist blades for a strike right at Luke's head. Luke quickly took out his SOCOM 985 pistol and aimed it at the Yautja's head. This time though the Yautja got out of the way from Luke's bullet. Luke got up and fired more rounds at the Yautja's head and after 3 shots he killed finally killed the Yautja. Luke looked at his kill and his heart was pounding for that was the scariest moment he had ever felt.

Then suddenly like a flash a Yautja bomber dropped plasma charges and it hit Luke directly. Luke could smell and feel the pain so clearly. The only problem was he couldn't scream since his lungs weren't strong enough. It was horrifying and it felt worse than anything he had experienced. He tried hard to breath and his heart was beating more rapidly than normal. The whole world then suddenly start turning black. In Luke's mind everything was about to end. Psychotically Luke was under a lot of pain and he kept trying to survive. He then started wondering what he had ever done for society. _Have I __ever done anything good for my kind? Is fighting all I ever god damn do these days? Did I waste my entire life and family for this war?_ And the questions still were coming but Luke was down before he could think of the rest. The last thing he saw was a horrific war scene. The horror Luke felt was human and that was good because all of Luke's life he had never felt more human than this moment. Then finally when the darkness blinded his eyes he though of his wife at Earth and thought the obvious but most deep thing. _I love you._

_**Du'Haii**_

Du'Haii looked at the nest when he reached the end of the trail. Tri'Lii was still a bit betrayed by the fact that Du'Haii didn't tell him. Ever since Tri'Lii first met Du'Haii they became quick friends although they had a bad beginning they became friends. Du'Haii just stared at the nest for a while and wondered _What will they think of me? Is the Queen mad at me?_ Those were thoughts that Du'Haii tried to get out of his mind but he couldn't help it. Du'Haii then finally realized that the only way to make them understand is tell them the truth and also the whole truth too. He entered the nest with Tri'Lii and noticed that a lot of eyes were being directed at him. This was really serious. Du'Haii forced himself to not look at the xenomorphs staring at him but he couldn't help it. The more they looked at him the more guilty he

felt.

Tri'Lii then left Du'Haii when they reached the Queen's room. Du'Haii didn't want Tri'Lii to leave but knew that he must for this was a private moment for Du'Haii with the Queen. When Du'Haii entered with the Queen her back was facing him. Du'Haii was silent for a while but then started to speak.

"My Queen." He said.

His Queen turned around when she heard his voice. They stared and then the Queen started to speak now.

"Why haven't you told us that you are a hybrid?"

"Because I never knew I was a hybrid until I had that dream." replied Du'Haii.

This made the Queen interested in what was happening to Du'Haii.

"Tell me about what you are going through." she ordered.

Du'Haii told her everything about what was going on. The Yautja that killed his family and his mother. His first dream before the human marines attacked. How his mother was raped by that Yautja and how he found out from the nightmare he had. How his nightmares are like fortune tellers in a way. The Queen seemed interested but when she realized that he was part Yautja she then changed her expression. She simply then just made him shut up.

Looking concerned Du'Haii asked the Queen "What is the matter my Queen and my mother?"

She then responded threatening "I am no mother of yours! You were never my child! Get away from this nest you abomination!"

Hurt Du'Haii then developed tears. What had he said wrong? What was the problem? Du'Haii then looked around when he had left the nest and saw drones surround him but this wasn't the normal friendly crowd that always greeted him with respect. They were ready to kill him. The one xenomorph that they called their savior rather than their mother the Queen. The one xenomorph that saved all their lives and they were ready to kill him at that moment. Du'Haii was confused at this. What had he done wrong! Why are they doing this?

Then the xenomorphs all landed on Du'Haii and started beating every muscle in his body! Du'Haii was feeling more pain from this than anything he had endured. Suddenly his toxic blood started bleeding out. They burned away some of the drones on top of him. Du'Haii got free then ran away. While he was running away from the nest the xenomorphs behind him were making insulting messages and that only made things worse for Du'Haii. _ Why! Why!_ He though with anger and confusion. His only family had abandoned him and threatened to kill him too as well.

He then looked ahead and saw a familiar but not so friendly face. It was Jukiluke sitting near a tree crying. In normal circumstances Du'Haii would have tried to kill Jukiluke but he sort of was curious of what was going. When Du'Haii got there Jukiluke didn't seem to react to his presence even though he knew he was there.

Jukiluke looked at Du'Haii crying and yelled "You want to kill me for revenge on your family hybrid! Go ahead kill me! My mate hates me! My race hates me and also I don't even have proper reason to have my revenge since my brother raped your mom! I have no life! At least I can let you have your moment of revenge. So just kill me know!"

But Du'Haii didn't even try to. He suddenly lost all his hate on Jukiluke. He then tried speaking so Jukiluke could understand and to his surprise Yautja speech came easily. It must have been the hybrid Yautja gene in him. Du'Haii then explained what had happened and this made Jukiluke get up and put his hand on Du'Haii's shoulder.

"My little friend we are from different races yet we both have similar experiences and feelings. I guess I admire you know. Let us put aside our differences and try and make our two kinds make peace. So truce?"

Jukiluke gave his hand to Du'Haii and he simply just stared at him but then shook his hand and replied "Truce!"

That then started a new but unique friendship with them. They were veteran enemies but now they were forever friends. The most unusual and almost impossible friendship had happened but their mission to unite their two kinds was even more impossible.


	10. Chapter 9: The Love and Brotherhood of 2

**(The Linkin Park music I've been listening has helped inspire me to write a bit deeper in Tu'Raii's perspective so I dedicate this to the Linkin Park songs I listened to. This chapter is also dedicated to the one I love. This chapter was written at a time I was typing in secret but I decided even though I had little time to stay up while making it I put extra effort in it.)**

**Chapter 9**

_**Captain Luke**_

Luke woke up and found himself in a medical station. He then noticed he couldn't feel his legs or his hands at all. Luke looked around and saw instead of being surrounded by his fellow human soldiers he was surrounded by armed Yautja. Then Frutisene the young-blood Luke had helped avoid being killed by experiments showed up. He smiled at Luke and Luke tried to smile back but it was hard because of the pain of the pressure.

"Fellow Yautja can you let me be alone with this human?" asked Frutisene.

The Yautja around Frutisene nodded and left the medical room leaving Frutisene alone with Luke. The medical room was colored in a dark purple coating.

"How are you feeling my friend?" asked Frutisene.

"Like I've just been stabbed 10,000 times." replied Luke with all the strength he had.

"Sorry we couldn't do anything more but that was a major injury you took from that plasma charge but you would've been dead from any human treatment."

"Its all right as long as I'm alive. I guess you Yautja are more honorable than I thought. So I'm guessing that the rest of my men are all dead?"

"Sadly yes they are all dead but I had to go through a lot of trouble and lies to convince my fellow Yautja medics to fix you up and a matter a fact you're going to go through a little test."

Luke got shocked and responded "A test?"

"Yeah I told them that you fought better and more honorable than any human I met and so to prove it you have to do a little thing for the Yautja society."

"Like what?"

"Well theres this Yautja traitor named Jukiluke and you might know him as the person who found out that the unusual xenomorph is a hybrid. You need to find him and kill."

"Thats it but what about my fucking condition?"

"Your condition won't be a problem because we are currently injecting you with med kits that'll finally make you healthy in a week. Just one question what does fuck mean?"

Luke looked at Frutisene trying to prevent himself from laughing and replied "Its like a sexual remark."

Frutisene looked at Luke in a strange way then laughed.

"Some strange words you humans have in your language."

Luke smiled and Frutisene left the medical room letting Luke heal slowly. Luke relaxed and surprisingly went to sleep quickly. The medication that he was given was taking effect.

_**Tu'Raii**_

Tu'Raii was weeping as she saw the xenomorph drones in the nest chase away Du'Haii into the dangerous jungles. The Queen the came behind her. The Queen put her hand on Tu'Raii's shoulder trying to comfort her. Tu'Raii left the Queen still crying after that moment. The Queen followed her and had a lot of regret with her.

"We had to do what we had to do. He has a Yautja part to him that we can't afford to look twice," she said.

"Then you're going to kill my child too when he's born!"

"No because its not his fault that he has this half in him and plus you will be taking care of him as well so we can expect a child full of hope when he's born."

"Like how its not Du'Haii's fault that he's a hybrid! Didn't you hear what he said when he was explaining! His mother was raped by a Yautja and that Yautja killed his entire family!"

"He was never part of our family anyway. We kindly adopted him and look what has done. He was reckless and how come he never told us he was a hybrid."

"You monster! I used to think of you as a mother and the best Queen we've ever had! I love Du'Haii! And you reject him from our family because he is part Yautja! You adopted hybrids into this family before and when you finally meet a hybrid who's part Yautja you treat him like an outsider and make the entire nest attack him and take him away from this nest forever! I hate you!"

Tu'Raii then left the Queen when she was done. The nest was listening to them talk and weeped at what they had. They kept thinking why they helped get Du'Haii away. They had separated two lovers from each other. A sin like this was worse then killing. They all wept seeing how Tu'Raii felt. They didn't follow her not wanting to feel more regret then they had already felt.

Tu'Raii was in her nest spot preparing to leave the nest. She was leaving the nest with the will to find her love Du'Haii. She knew that female drones weren't allowed to leave the nest but she didn't care. She would find Du'Haii no matter what. She then left the nest while everyone was in their moment of regret. Tri'Lii then was the only one who noticed her leave for he was the only one to follow her. He followed her because he was always on Du'Haii's side and even when he found out he was a hybrid and part Yauja. So therefore he had no regrets since he made no move against Du'Haii like the rest. _Oh no! She will get killed out there alone!_

He followed Tu'Raii and quickly caught up with her. She saw him and ran faster.

"I don't want to stop you ,Tu'Raii! I want to help you find him!" exclaimed Tri'Lii.

Then after she heard that she stopped and looked at Tri'Lii. Tri'Lii looked at her in the eyes and started to admire her drone beauty and youth. Then he ignored that for he knew that thinking about her in that way would betray Du'Haii and he didn't want to do that. But he couldn't ignore the feelings he had for. He had loved Tri'Lii since she saved his life just about 2 years ago. Because 2 years ago Tri'Lii almost died falling off a cliff until Tu'Raii risked her life to save Tri'Lii. There were other drones around who could've saved him but they were all afraid but Tu'Raii wasn't. She saw a friend in trouble and she did what she had to save him. She more passionate and daring then most xenomorphs. Thats what he loved about her. Even though Du'Haii was the one that Tu'Raii truly loved he would still love her even if she didn't love him.

Tu'Raii then touched Tri'Lii cold cheeks softly. She then kissed him in the cheeks.

"Tu'Raii you would help me find Du'Haii no matter how the other xenomorphs at the nest think of this?" Tu'Raii asked.

Tri'Lii nodded a yes with a nervous expression.

"Tri'Lii you are unlike any other drone that I've met except Du'Haii. Thank you!"

She hugged Tri'Lii tightly. Tri'Lii tried hiding his tears because he wanted to tell her how he felt about her but not now though.

_**Du'Haii and Jukiluke**_

Jukiluke and Du'Haii made a run for it because they were being chased by armed Yautja with plasma rockets. Jukiluke fired his plasma rounds and dodged the rockets being shot at him. Du'Haii waited for one of the Yautja to fall dead so he could grab his rocket launcher. To his surprise these Yautja were a lot more careful and less arrogant then the young bloods Jukiluke faced last time. The Yautja council seemed to see that defeating Jukiluke and Du'Haii was harder then they though. After a while a Yautja finally fell to the ground dead from a plasma shot to the head. Du'Haii immediately grabbed the plasma rocket launcher. He dived away from the high speed rockets and blew up two Yautja with one blast. He then used his claws to rip apart the face of one of the Yautja. The Yautja went down on his knees in pain. Du'Haii then ended his misery with a tail slash.

There were 15 Yautja in the jungle 3 young bloods, 5 elders, 2 veterans, and 5 assault Yautja. They were all fully armed with rocket launchers, web launchers, plasma cannons, spears, and explosive charges. Jukiluke decided to try another maneuver when he saw that shooting shots and ducking rockets wasn't working well he decided to go towards higher ground.

"Du'Haii follow me but lets split up and flank these Yautja. Also be vary of how much ammo you have in that rocket launcher," ordered Jukiluke.

Du'Haii followed Jukiluke up and then split up at the point where there were two paths. Jukiluke went on top of a tree to snipe some Yautja below. He zoomed in for a clear shot with his mask. He locked on and fired slow but accurate shots. He sniper two of the Yautja following him. They were both young bloods which left only one young blood there. There was a total of 5 Yautja who were trying to kill Jukiluke. Du'Haii was being chased by 12 Yautja which lets say a lot. Apparently Yautja command made it a higher priority to eliminate Du'Haii then Jukiluke. Even though killing a traitor would've been a greater honor than killing a hybrid the Yautja thought of what this could mean for the future of facing the xenomorphs and made Du'Haii the top of their to kill list.

Du'Haii luckily had enough rockets to handle these Yautja. He waited for a group of them to get close enough to each other and blew them all up. This left 5 Yautja remaining like what Jukiluke was handling. Now it was time for phase two of Jukiluke's plan. Du'Haii and Jukiluke both ran and then went to a point where they met up but before they met in that area they planted mines behind them that wouldn't be detected even by Yautja scanners. Then once the two groups of Yautja got near the mines they all blew up killing all the Yautja on the chase.

Du'Haii and Jukiluke both sighed in relieve and then got weapons and ammo for future use. Du'Haii got rockets for his rocket launcher and Jukiluke took a lot of the gadgets the Yautja corpses had around them. After they finished getting the supplies they needed they decided to look for a place to relax and drink to rehydrate themselves. They walked and found a nearby waterfall with plenty of drinking water. Du'Haii then wondered what Tu'Raii was thinking and doing at the moment. He had no idea that she was looking for him at that moment. He wished he could see her one more time. Jukiluke was also wondering about his mate. He was thankful that she hated him at the moment because if she still had strong feelings for him she would be executed immediately. He wished that he could say sorry even though the consequences would be large for that apology.

Jukiluke then looked at Du'Haii and said softly "You know when I first heard of you I was full of hate and I bet you too were full of hate at that moment at me. But now we two enemies are sitting beside each other drinking water and helping each other. This is a lesson that should be found more in life that we don't always have to remain enemies with our enemies but instead try and befriend your enemies and forever embrace life for what it is worth. Now I feel like we are both brothers with similar experiences and tragedies. I guess I sort of think of you as a brother instead of an enemy now."

Du'Haii then smiled when he heard this. He gained some tears from his eyes but then Jukiluke hugged him and comforted.

"I feel the same about you Jukiluke now. But I just miss my mate ,Tu'Raii! Her beauty and personality I miss the most. And how she comfort me and made me feel happy but now look at me I'm not happy anymore now that shes gone!" exclaimed Du'Haii crying.

"Brother I feel the same way about my mate but hopefully in time we will be reunited with our loved ones." replied Jukiluke.

Du'Haii then wiped his tears and asked "You really think so ,brother?"

Jukiluke put his hand on Du'Haii's shoulder and exclaimed "I know so! You will be back with Tu'Raii!"

They both were then in that waterfall crying and hugging but were full of hope now.


	11. Chapter 10: A Quest of Another Kind

**(I know what you guys are thinking. Damn we had to wait that long and we get a piece of shit ass chapter with hardly any dram or action. Well sorry about that but hey its not my fault that doing this is harder each time thanks to my parents. Hopefully I can get back on track soon XD.)**

**Chapter 10**

_**Captain Luke and Frutisene**_

Luke put on some Yautja armor he was given by Frutisene. He loaded his plasma pistol to full blast efficiency. He also got a Yautja assault rifle that shot red beams instead of the usual blue. He was then joined by Frutisene and a team of Yautja that would join him on this mission. He put on his helmet that had a translator so he could understand what they were saying. The Yautja culture and religion he didn't understand completely but he knew from his translator that they didn't seem completely sure that they could trust him. _It's going to take some time for them to gain my trust. _Luke thought. They were going to travel on Yautja striles to find Jukiluke and the hybrid xenomorph. The two had already escaped from all the traps the Yautja set for them. More and more forces were sent to retrieve them. There was no empathy in what the two had done. They weren't just defined to outlaws to the Yautja society now but also as monsters. The only thing they didn't know was they were the real monsters in this.

"Okay does everyone have their gear ready?" asked Frutisene.

All the Yautja and Luke replied "Yes sir!"

"Good now lets get on these striles and start our search. Luke you will take command of half the Yautja here and I'll take the other half. Luke your team will go and search for Du'Haii and my team will handle Jukiluke himself. Okay get in your striles and move!"

The Yautja got in their striles and Luke and Frutisene took the ones in the lead. They drove at full speed on their striles. The engines roared like the engines of a motor cycle. Then suddenly plasma charges fell from the sky.

"What the hell!" Luke exclaimed.

They looked up and saw Bad Blood fighters. The Bad Bloods were a group of Yautja traitors but it didn't seem like they were here because of Jukiluke and Du'Haii. No, they were here because it was their annual hunting time and they would anything at this time. It was rainy that day water was dripping everywhere. This made it harder for the Yautja in the ground to navigate with their striles because the mud was very slippery. That gave the Bad Bloods an advantage over the Yautja in the ground and the fact they had the air as an advantage against them. Plasma blasts from the air were shot from the Bad Bloods. The weapons the Yautja had weren't good enough to shoot down the fighters so they tried to make a run for it with their striles. The Bad Bloods weren't that easy to lose though.

Luke used drifting techniques he learned in military training and when he was first street racing 10 years ago. The only problem was that the plasma shots being fired at him missed his strile only by 5 seconds. Then all of a sudden missiles shot down the fighters. Luke turned and looked to see that there was a few Yautja bombers that were in the air above the Bad Bloods. Luke smiled and saluted to the bombers as the passed away. Now it was time to get back to the mission.

_**Krisen**_

It was now a week since Krisen had last seen her mate ,Jukiluke, leave her trying to escape the Yautja forces for his treachery. Krisen still felt out of place without her mate there after all this time. She never went out to speak to anyone or even greet people who came to see her. Yes she was still mad at Jukiluke but she needed him more than ever. For she loved him a lot no matter she would still love him. When she thought of it she started crying. _Why did you to leave me in this misery! _She thought to herself. She couldn't help herself from thinking about this for she cared about Jukiluke more than ever. She would do anything to find him and even break the Yautja law and run off looking for him when she was a proposed suspect in this matter. She then knew what she had to. She had to follow her heart and find Jukiluke. Knowing how it would be hard when she was suspected by everyone. Even still loving him was a crime in the Yautja society so she had to be careful.

She started packing her spear first then her plasma cannon and the rest of her gizmos. She found a necklace that Jukiluke first gave to her when they first became official mates. She remembered it so well. Was it 14 or 15 years ago? Jukiluke's elders didn't approve of him being with Krisen but out of love he ignored them and only saw Krisen. That moment was as crystal clear to her as anything in the universe. A moment she wished she could revisit again. A moment that meant everything to her. A moment which was the reason she was doing what she was about to do know. There are different reason to any creature that a moment could mean a lot to you. Maybe its the day you proved yourself to be mature or the day you had an yes to go out with your special someone or maybe even the moment you finally stood up for something. Whatever it is it's a moment you cherish for the rest of your life. And that was type of moment becoming a mate was like for Krisen.

She finished packing up and moved out and was relieved to see no one outside. She quickly moved out so no one would notice until the day after she left but depending how people felt on seeing her it could change.


	12. Chapter 11: Mutiny

**(I decided to get a bit more into Luke's war story and his conflicts in his life and sorry again for the late chapter.)**

**Chapter 11**

Tu'Raii stayed lowed down on the tall grass along with Tri'Lii. There were Yautja patrols searching the area for something. These Yautja were on their striles fully armored and fully armed. Tu'Raii knew they were looking for Du'Haii but when she heard them talking there appeared to be a human with them. Also the strange thing was he didn't appear to be their prisoner but he seemed to be commanding them. Tu'Raii went for a closer look.

"Okay! We know that both of them are heavily armed. Jukiluke would probably use the enhanced xenomorph as an advantage against us. He seems to lose his respect for his brother too so we know he will do anything and anything!" exclaimed Captain Luke.

A young-blood came next to Luke with a message, "Luke! I've gotten an updated map of our surroundings."

He handed over an electronic Yautja device that looked like a laptop touch screen. The device had a map in it and a surveillance footage.

"The footage contains our surveillance video of how the xenomorph nest has been behaving lately and we were real surprised by what we saw too."

Luke looked at footage and saw xenomorphs turning on each. Xenomorphs were loyal creatures and never fought against their comrades which was really surprising. It looked like a civil war in the nest. Tu'Raii was surprised when she saw this. The nest had gone mad for no reason and...they did this because Tu'Raii was gone. A war because of her. She underestimated the Queen. The Queen was really a good hearted xenomorph and cared about Tu'Raii and Du'Haii. After the footage had finished playing Luke looked at his Yautja men carefully. They hadn't really obeyed orders to him. They were really stubborn and were ready rip his head off just because he was human. Luke knew this and was ready for mutiny.

He had experienced mutiny himself a few years ago in Eastern China on Operation Red Snake. Luke started to remember that time 15 years ago when he was just a low ranking officer. His men were harshly drunk when they were in base camp. They saw Luke as an enemy rather than an allie when he kept yelling in their ears of how stupid they were to get drunk this much.

_**15 Years Ago, Eastern China in Rebel Territory- 8:30 P.M.**_

Luke looked out from his tent for enemy movement. There didn't appear to be rebel forces for 123 feet. Beyond that was rebel mortars, ammunition bunkers, supply tents, rebel outposts, snipers, armed Rebels with Aks, grenades, and RPG-2 Series, and some machine turrets. This missions was gonna be difficult under these circumstances but Luke was confident his men were ready for this. Luke took out his journal and started writing about his first day in the mission:

_Dear Journal,_

_January 7, 2143_

_We shipped off in the morning armed with the latest in weaponry. As a low ranking officer I was required only to be equipped with a pistol which kind of sucks. My friends in the U.S. write to me everyday. My friend Bobby opened a new business that sells cars and other pieces of shit. Micheal finally got an auto-graphed football from his favorite football player. Finally my wife is pregnant. Yeah thats right shes pregnant! I wish I could be back at home and help her when the baby arrives but I can't now. I miss them all a lot and I hope I live to come back home. _

_Well let me tell you more about my men. They are good people and good soldiers too. I'm in charge of 7 soldiers. 7 reasons to stay alive and 7 lives to keep alive. The first soldier is Jack Stenson. He's a real genius and he can beat me chess anytime. That guys a pro and since he is so freaking smart I'm letting him be squad leader. Then theres ,Drake Robertson, the tough guy from hell. He'd whoop your ass hard. That guy's an original tough guy. I had to get 7 people to restrain him from a fight. Also Drake's brother Josh. He's the exact opposite of Drake. He is a soft guy and hates fights but the one thing he is good at that Drake isn't so good at is getting all the ladies. Yeah Josh is a real lady's man. He'd charm anyone to be his date even if they're idealists and you know how hard it is to get an idealist to go with you. _

_Next is ,Kevin Suks-Machis, the Nazis son of a bitch. Well he's not really __a Nazis but he's German though. Kevin is another genius like Jack except he __uses his smarts for pranks and tricks. The guys a fucked up gambler and poker player. He'll rob you of everything you've got and you'll wish you never fucked with him. Pete Smith is the name of this hot head. The slickest guy in our squad. Pete has a talent for annoying you and cursing you out. This bitch had got to freaking stop shoving his little lectures of how he's better than us all over our faces but the guy can be nice once you get to know him a bit more. Next theres ,Jon Shu, the Chinese kung-fu master of our unit. He's an admirable fellow. The only guy that can beat up Drake. They have a little rivalry in here. It's like WWII with these two. Well in the end of this conflict we'll see which one becomes the victor. _

_Finally last but not least Mario Falcone. Now Mario's my favorite guy in the unit. He has the skills of a good soldier but he's always mysterious. I've heard stories about his tough life in Sicily, Italy always in fear of a local Mafia. The DeFraz family Mafia has a war with Mario's family the Falcone family. I don't understand all about the whole mafia life but Mario looks like he's been through a lot. He told me himself that one of the reasons he became a soldier in the U.S. Instead of Italy is because he wanted to get away from the Mafia war. _

_Now thats all 7 men of my unit. We haven't seen any action of fighting yet but I know they will each fight to the death and with dignity. There is just one thing that concerns me though. A few hours after we landed and prepared our threat Mario reported talks of mutiny within my squad. I don't know if this is a serious hazard but I just hope that things will remain cool for now._

Luke put down his journal and sighed. He was frustrated with the thought of his own men trying to kill and overthrow him. It had been a long day and he was starting to wish he had never entered this god forsaken war. Luke put a pistol against his head. _Why?_ He thought _Why am I the one to command these mutinists? _Suddenly someone crashed through the door. It was Mario and he was badly beaten up and looked like a junkie from L.A. Luke dropped the pistol from his hand in shock.

"Mario, what the hell happened to you?" Luke asked him.

"Sir, the soldiers have gone mad. They want to kill you and rip your bones apart. They're all drunk mad too so nothing you say will stop them."

Luke started to think about the situation. This was not good but what could he do. Luke then looked at the pistol he dropped and popped an idea.

"Mario get a gun and start firing at their feet. Remember these guys are our allies thought they don't seem to show it so don't kill them but only injure them to prevent them from hurting us. Understood?"

"Yes sir!"

Mario took out his own pistol and went out into the forest where the soldiers were walking around drunk. He stayed down to avoid detection from the guys and he also went behind a tree. Mario breathed steadily and leaned his pistol to aim Pete. Trying to keep the pistol steady he put both hands on it and targeted the feet. Then before Mario could fire Luke came out of his tent with a fully automatic Torush. He spotted Pete and fired but instead of between the legs Luke made a killing shot. Pete's body collapsed dead on the ground. Mario looked at the corpse in horror. Luke had killed one of his own men. Mario faced Luke shocked and terrified. Then all of a sudden the rest of the drunk soldiers came out of the bushes with armed Torushes and fired at Luke. Luke jumped to the side and dodged the bullets behind the tree Mario was at.

"I thought you said to only aim for the legs?" ,asked Mario in a terrified tone, "I thought you didn't kill your own fucking kind?!"

Luke just stared at him with a blank look. He was sweating a bit and exhausted but was fully alert still. He put his hand on Mario's shoulder.

"Son, there are times when a soldier has to make some tough decisions. Especially know. When you are a bit closer to my age you might understand things better. I know I could've just shot him in the foot but I wanted to make a point to the other soldiers. Let me see...they should surrender in 1...2...3-"

"We surrender!" yelled a voice.

Luke and Mario got out of their cover and saw a familiar face, it was Jack Stenson with his Torush dropped. The mutiny had stopped and was over. Killing Pete was a really wise move although really cruel. Luke had hoped that doing that had taught them a somewhat lesson. They were all sent home but under charges of treason though. Luke was gonna get a new squad tomorrow to replace the other but Mario was going to stay. Mario was awarded the bravery medal for standing up to his mutinist squad members, the purple heart for his injuried, and the medal of honor for his outstanding performance in the battlefield after the war was over 2 months later.

_**Yautja Base Camp**_

Luke squatted down looking through the horizon. It had been 15 years since that incident. He wondered if his pal Mario was still alive at Earth and if so what was he doing. Luke couldn't imagine a sweet guy like Mario saying 'Say hello to my little friend!' to a group of rival mafia junkies. Luke laughed at the thought. He had then forgotten all about the fact that the Yautja he commanded also were wanting to kill him. A couple Yautja were sneaking up behind him with plasma rifles. Luke then heard one of the Yautja make a crunching noise when he stepped on a leaf. Luke then picked up his own plasma rifle. He then speedily looked behind and fired his plasma rifle at the Yautja behind him. The Yautja leaped back dead. The other Yautja coming for him fired but Luke dodged the plasma particles and blasted the Yautja into pieces by throwing a Yautja plasma grenade.

Luke looked around and the dead bodies and the Yautja he killed. This was almost the entire squad and only 3 were missing from the death list of Yautja. The 3 living Yautja saw the whole battle and now they had somewhat of a respect for him now. Luke faced them with serious eyes. The 3 Yautja went down on their knees and bowed to him in respect. Luke smiled for the first time since he had took command of these Yautja. He saluted to them showing his appreciation for what they showed and signaled them to follow them. It was a nice and warm day outside but they had better things to do than play a childish game no matter how fun it was.


	13. Chapter 12: Tears and Rain Drops

(I would like to sincerely apologize to all of you who are waiting for me to update my Chapters. I've stopped writing due to school and the fact that I'm busy on a James Bond fan-fic. Its also due to the fact that I've lost some interest in science fiction and started moving into crime dramas. However when I saw there were a lot of people becoming fans of my story I decided to write again)

Chapter 12

_**Du'Haii and Jukiluke**_

Its was raining and the two of them were having trouble trying to keep dry. Du'Haii started to wish he wasn't a hybrid. Why couldn't someone else have this unfortunate condition? They were taking cover under a tree for cover from the rain. Jukiluke started to sneeze and that worried Du'Haii because when a Yautja got sick then it was possible he would die soon.

Suddenly Du'Haii spotted some red projectiles blasting into the air. He pulled Jukiluke out of the way as they avoided a collision with a Yautja tracer missile. Then suddenly out of the trees came an ambush of a dozen Yautja soldiers. They fired plasma rounds at the two. Du'Haii knew that he and Jukiluke were in no condition to start fighting so he carried Jukiluke on his back and avoided injury from the collision.

Du'Haii took a Yautja vehicle and put them on it. Jukiluke was set lying down on the back seat and Du'Haii drove the vehicle away from the attacking Yautja.

_**Captain Luke**_

Luke was watching the two escape from a tree top. He smiled now that he knew that they were too weak to fight. It was curious thing though because he noticed that the rain had weakened the Yautja. This would mean that only a human should go on this mission. Luke then called for all the Yautja to join him. The Yautja members met with Luke as he began to make a speech.

"Fellow Yautja soldiers! I have noticed that the rain had made you all less efficient in battle," said Luke

All the Yautja nodded knowing that what he said was true. Rain and cold weather for some reason put Yautja in a strange transe. Luke took out a cigar and started to smoke it while he watched the Yautja. He then continued to talk.

"So for that reason I have decided that I alone would take on this mission against these two."

Now the Yautja were angry and started to speak against him despite their new respect for him. This was crazy to them that human should take a highly risk job like this alone. Then they stopped yelling when they heard a loud Yautja yell behind them. They all turned around to see Frutisene. He pointed a plasma pistol in the air to silence all the Yautja.

"Frutisene then spoke out, "Fellow brothers I understand that you are all angry and feel that our human friend is no match for two rampaging abominations. So I will go with Captain Luke on this mission and I hope you will each accept the decision that is proposed."

Frutisene put his hand on Luke's shoulder and smiled. Luke gave Frutisene a tiny wink. Suddenly a xenomorph jumped out of nowhere and scarred Frutisene with its claw. Luke quickly got his plasma pistol and burst the xenomorph into pieces. Everyone the took out their weapons to see if there was any others around. None were spotted near them so they holstered their plasma weapons. Luke then looked at Frutisene and was horrified.

The plasma pistol had poured xenomorph acid all over Frutisene making him burn slowly to death. Frutisene screamed for the pain to stop. Luke kneeled down and knew what he must do. He put the barrel of the plasma pistol on Frutisene's heart.

"Good bye old friend," said Luke calmly.

He fired the pistol at Frutisene's heart silencing his painful cries. Luke got up and sighed at the sight of his dead friend.

_**Tu'Raii**_

Tu'Raii watched as Tri'Lii was blasted into pieces by the human creature. She gasped but covered her mouth so that the Yautja wouldn't hear her. She cried softly and couldn't bear the sight of her own friend being killed. Falling knee on the ground she weeped silently. All the Yautja were soon gone and she was still crying.

Then she heard a sound in the muddy grass. Out of nowhere came out a female Yautja with a sphere and charged at Tu'Raii. Tu'Raii ducked down and avoided a fatal collision with the Yautja. She then scratched the Yautja with her claw and that made her angry.

The Yautja yelled, "You! You're the reason my mate is being hunted down by her own people!"

"Me?" questioned Tu'Raii.

"Yes! Because that xenomorph hybrid abomination of yours is with my mate and now they are both being hunted."

Tu'Raii now understood what was going on Du'Haii was working with a Yautja to escape.

"Listen to me!" Tu'Raii yelled "If we ever want to find either one of our mates we'll have to work together."

The Yautja thought for a moment and nodded, "Alright I'll work with you on this by the way my names is Krisen."

Tu'Raii smiled and replied, "My name is Tu'Raii."

They shook hands and walked through the rainy forest.

_**Du'Haii**_

Du'Haii carried Jukiluke on his back until they reached a safe spot to rest in. Jukiluke was dying from a very common but very dangerous Yautja sickness. His eyes were dead red and his face bleeding out green blood. His skin was fading and getting slimy. Du'Haii cried as he watched his friend die in his arms.

"Don't be so sad my friend," said Jukiluke with his last bit of strength.

Du'Haii replied, "But what am I going to do without you?"

"I want you to just remember. Remember me, remember what we stand for, and remember what we've been through. Because we are friends with an unusual story. Find a way to fight off the rest of the Yautja and return to your hive."

Du'Haii nodded still sobbing with green slimy tears. A rush of pain then reached Jukiluke and fell over dead. Du'Haii dropped Jukiluke's corpse and buried him on the spot he died in.


End file.
